I Believe in Love
by Albell
Summary: A follow up to my last story A Home, the second in a trilogy of stories based on Dixie Chicks songs


I Believe In Love by Albell Lyrics by Dixie Chicks found on the album Home  
  
A/N: The poem eluded to is "The Road Less Traveled" by Robert Frost. This is the second in my trilogy combining two of my favorite things, Dixie Chicks' album Home and the Harry Potter Universe. Many people can tell you that I hate writing brooding characters, most of all brooding Harry. But what must be done, well.. must be done.  
  
Ginny looked out her window and smiled slightly at the falling snow. The sereneness of the ice covered trees and blanketed ground shone brilliantly in the bright moonlight. It really was beautiful and she did have an appreciation for natural beauty, but it wasn't the ground, the snow, or the moonlight that made her mind drift. On this gorgeous night, she was alone. As always, she was alone.  
  
I made a promise to myself Locked it away deep down inside Told my heart we'd wait it out Swore we'd never compromise Oh, I'd rather be alone, Like I am tonight Then settle for the kind of love That fades before the morning light  
  
Ginny knew what she wanted. She knew what she had always wanted, yet was never allowed to have. She would rather wait her entire life than pretend to love someone else. There was no one else in this world or the next who could fulfill her body, mind, and soul like Harry Potter did.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at the curtain that kept finding it's way into her clouded eyes and brushed it away. Growing impatient with the curtains and the snow, and her general mood in life, Ginny huffed to an upright position.  
  
"It doesn't do to dwell on the past, Ginny. Don't Dumbledore's words mean anything to you anymore?"  
  
"This situation isn't exactly what he meant, and you know it."  
  
Ginny sighed. She had this very conversation with her self almost every day, to move on or not. Her mind reminded her that there were plenty of young, tall, dark, handsome, accomplished, talented wizards out there who would do anything to win her heart. Her heart reminded her that there was only one young, tall, dark, handsome, accomplished, talented wizard who would ever completely have it. She didn't feel it was fair to anyone to give herself only halfheartedly in a relationship. She didn't want to constantly have the memory of what should have been always lingering in the space between her and someone else. She belonged to no one but Harry Potter. She just didn't know if that was the way he felt also.  
  
Ginny walked to her front door, stopping at the coat rack and putting on her heavy winter robe, gloves, scarf, hat and snow boots. Her muggle jeans weren't exactly sensible for a walk in the snow, but she didn't have the energy to change, she would just stand being very cold.  
  
She set out in the snow, walking the familiar route she always did when she needed to clear her head and make sense of her life. She stopped at the fork in the road as she always did. The road to her right would lead her around the bend. Half an hour and a large circle later, she would find herself back at her front door. The left road took her up a small hill towards the large brilliant houses in town. She never went this way because it was a long walk to get back home and rarely did she have the energy for it. Tonight, something told her to take the path less traveled. She closed her eyes, suddenly remembering an old muggle poem her father had read to her as a child. She hadn't thought of it in at least ten years.  
  
"And the path less traveled has made all the difference."  
  
"Right then, it's almost Christmas, decorations should be out now. They will be a good distraction to look at."  
  
Ginny shook her head as she began the trek up the small hill. If she ever got a moments peace from her mind and her heart, she would be the most thankful woman in the world. She reached the top of the hill, a bit out of breath, and looked ahead. These houses were amazing. House wasn't even the word for it; mansion was better suited. There were more Christmas decorations than she had ever seen. She began to slowly walk down the road, taking in the beauty of the reflected lights.  
  
Ginny looked ahead of her to catch a glimpse of the next house she would walk by, expecting more reds and greens to jump out at her. She did a double take at this house, as there was not one indication that anyone lived there, let alone that they would celebrate the coming holidays.  
  
She walked up the road further and stopped at the curb. She had a sinking feeling about this house; there was something that almost pulled her to it. She looked at what should have been the living room by her estimation of the size of the house and saw a figure sitting in a chair beside the huge bay window.  
  
Silence stared me in the face And I finally heard its voice It seemed to softly say That in love we have a choice Today I got the answer And there's a world of truth behind me Love is out there waiting somewhere You just have to go and find it  
  
Ginny felt the stinging in her eyes and it had nothing to do with the cold wind whipping around her face. She closed her eyes and the battle between her mind and her heart waged on again.  
  
"You see the path less traveled has made all the difference. Go!"  
  
"He knows where to find you."  
  
Ginny shook her head and sighed.  
  
I believe in love I believe in love Love that's real Love that's strong Love that lives On and on Yes, I believe in love  
  
Maybe he does know where to find you but maybe he's scared. He only did what he did because he loves you.  
  
"Fine mess that was. Didn't matter to him that you loved him too and it just about killed you to not be with him."  
  
Ginny shuddered and the fighting stopped.  
  
"Then why should I deny us our feelings now because of the past? I'm miserable, and by the looks of his house." she spoke quietly out loud, the warm air escaping her lips to form a cloud in front of her. She smiled as she stepped up the curb and began to walk across his lawn. Her heart cheered, but her stomach seemed to side with her mind. She looked through the window the entire time, watching him in his chair. He seemed to be dozing. As she reached the door, the window fell out of her view.  
  
"One.two.three." she counted as she rose her fist and banged on the door.  
  
I believe in love I believe in love Love that's real Love that's strong Love that lives On and on Yes, I believe in love Yes, I believe in love 


End file.
